Alex Had an Accident!
by ExtremeWriter
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened the day Gigi framed Alex back in Kindergarten?


"Gigi, honey, it's time to get up!" Mommy said as she turned on my light.

"No, Mommy, I don't want to get up," I said. "It's too early."

"It's not too early, honey! It's seven in the morning, the same time you always get up."

"No," I said again. "I'm too tired to get up."

Mommy frowned at me as she got my clothes out. "So, you're too tired to get up today, huh? And what time did you go to bed last night?"

I hung my head. "Ten."

"And what did I tell you last night?"

"'Gertrude Hirsch, you had better go to bed soon, or you'll be tired tomorrow,'" I said, copying her exact voice.

"And was I right?" Mommy asked.

My eyes got wet. "Yes you were, Mommy."

"That's what I thought. Now, off with your PJs."

We got dressed, and then it was time for breakfast. I smiled when I saw pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes!" I screeched.

"Yes, Gigi, I made pancakes this morning," Daddy said as he walked in.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I yelled, and ran up to hug him.

"Yes, I know you're happy, honey," Mommy said. "But you're not getting any until you can sit down at the table like a grown-up." I frowned, but I sat down just like Mommy told me to.

"Now, now, sit up straight. That's better. Put your napkin in your lap. No, dear, cut your pancakes like _this_," she said, taking my knife and fork from me. I made a face. Pancakes weren't that great anymore.

"Mommy, can I bring my special juice cup to school today?" I asked after it was quiet for a while.

Mommy looked up and frowned at me again. "Why do you want it?"

"Because every day Mrs. McMay gives us juice with our snack, but the cups she puts it in are too small. I always want more juice, but she never gives me any. But if I have my own cup, she'll have to give me more juice! Right?"

"Why would she give you more juice just because you had a bigger cup?" Mommy asked. "And anyway, you can't bring your cup to school."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you're just a little girl, and you could break it or lose it," Mommy said.

"That's not true!" I screamed. "I'm a big girl!"

"Big girls don't throw temper tantrums, do they?" Daddy reminded me.

"No, they don't," I said. I sat back down and finished my breakfast.

Pretty soon, Mommy, Daddy, and I all finished eating, and it was time for Daddy to go to work.

"Bye, Gigi! Have a good day at Kindergarten!" he said, and then he left. Just Mommy and me were standing in the kitchen now.

"Gigi, I'm going to my room to get my purse. Do you have your backpack ready?"

I nodded. "It's right there, by the door. See?" I pointed to it.

"Don't point, Gigi. I'll be right back, so stay put, OK?"

"OK." I had a normal face when she was watching me, but when she went to her room I started grinning. I snuck over to the cupboard where Mommy keeps my favorite juice cup. Quietly, I crawled up onto the counter and opened the cupboard. I found my cup, and, holding it, got off the counter, went to my backpack, and put the cup inside. Then I went right back to the spot I was when Mommy left the room, all before she got back.

"Very good, Gigi," Mommy said when she came back in. "You stayed in the same place as you were when I left, just like I told you. Shall we go now?" I nodded my head yes while smiling really big. I took my backpack, and Mommy and I started to walk to school.

Ten minutes later, we were at New York City Kindergarten.

"Goodbye, honey! Have a fun day at school!" Mommy blew me a kiss and I blew her one back. Then I ran inside and sat next to Caroline and Izzy, my two best friends.

"Hi, Gigi!" Izzy said. "How are you?"

"I'm OK, I said. I then made my voice lower. "Can I show you guys something?"

"OK!" Caroline squealed. She loves sharing secrets.

I got my friends over to the corner and secretly opened my backpack. "Look, I brought my juice cup to school!"

Izzy frowned. "Your mommy let you bring your juice cup to school?"

I looked at the floor. "Well…"

Caroline hugged me. "That's OK, Gigi. We won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, guys," I said, and then Mrs. McMay clapped her hands to get our attention.

We all went to sit on our mats for circle time.

"Good morning, kids!" she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. McMay!" we all said together,

"I see all of us are bright and awake today! Are you guys ready for class to start?"

"Yeah!" we cheered.

The morning was like it always is. We had counting time, coloring time, playtime, and show and tell time. Finally, it was snack time, and I was excited.

I went to my backpack to get my juice cup, and then I ran to the back of the class as fast as I could to be first in the snack line. I didn't get there first, though. I was third instead.

When I came up to Mrs. McMay, I showed her my special juice cup. "Here, fill this, OK?" I told her. She looked at me funny, but filled it a little bit of the way anyway. I frowned.

"Why didn't you fill it halfway? You always fill our cups halfway!" I said.

"But sweetie, the cups I usually give you for snack are smaller than that one. If I filled that cup halfway, there would be more juice than if I filled the other cups halfway," she tried to explain.

"Yeah, but that's just it!" I told her. "Don't I always ask for more juice? And you never give it to me! If you just give me it now, I won't have to go back to you!"

Mrs. McMay was quiet for a moment. "Gigi, dear, you can't have more juice. You won't be able to finish it, and then you'll just have some left over. That would be wasteful now, wouldn't it?" She patted me on the back and handed me my cookies. "Run along now."

I was sad, but I went to sit with Caroline and Izzy where we ate our snack. After snack time was over, we played some more, and then it was naptime. I hate naptime. It's so boring, and I have to sleep next to that girl Alex Russo. I can't stand her! She gets away with everything.

I lay down and closed my eyes anyway, though. I almost fell asleep when Mrs. McMay's phone rang in the other room. She got up to answer it, so she left us alone. I was the only one in the room who was awake.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I went to my backpack and quietly took out my juice cup. Then, I took my shoes off and tiptoed over to the snack table, where the juice was still sitting. I looked up to make sure that Mrs. McMay couldn't see me, and then I took the heavy bottle of juice, opened it, and poured some into my cup. A little juice splashed on the table, but I just hoped no one would notice. I closed the bottle, put it back where it was, and took my mostly-filled cup with me back to my mat.

I drank my apple juice, but suddenly I hiccupped. I fell forward a bit, and some of the juice spilled on Alex's mat. I gasped.

My eyes got wet for the second time today. Mommy was right. I was a little girl, and I did spill it. I looked into my cup. I wasn't thirsty anymore, and now I had some juice left over that I didn't need. Mrs. McMay was right too. I was a bad girl, and I knew Mommy would yell at me again when I got home.

I was sitting there, trying to figure out what to do, but then I had another idea! First, I poured the rest of the juice during the hand-washing sink in the back, and I put my cup back in my backpack. Then, I looked at the spot on Alex's mat and remembered something that happened to Harper Finkle a few weeks ago during naptime. I moved Alex's body a little, and then I went back to sleep just before Mrs. McMay came back in.

A few minutes later, Mrs. McMay rang the bell. "All right everyone, naptime is over," she said.

When I opened my eyes, I looked towards Alex's mat and pointed. "Look everybody, Alex had an _accident_!"

Everybody laughed and Alex frowned. "What happened?"

Mrs. McMay came over next to Alex and sat by her. "Alex, honey, did you have to go potty before naptime began?"

"I didn't think so," Alex said. She started to cry, and Mrs. McMay hugged her. "Let's call your mommy, OK?" She walked Alex to the phone, and after a while we did the rest of our routine. Nobody ever found out it was really me, and now everyone makes fun of her. I never did anything like that again, though.


End file.
